Digimon Frontier: Takuya's Heat
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Around 2 years have passed since Takuya and his friends defeated Lucemon and saved both the Digital World and the Real World, however, Takuya is hiding something that will change the relationship between him and Zoe.


-Age of characters-

Takuya Kanbara: Age 16

Shinya Kanbara: Age 12, turning 13

Zoe Orimoto: Age 17

JP Shibayama: Age 17

Koji Minamoto: Age 16

Koichi Kimura: Age 16

Tommy Himi: Age 13

.

.

.

September 9th, the day that not only signified the birth of Shinya Kanbara, but also the day Takuya Kanbara had received the call from an unknown friend who had not only changed his life, but the lives of Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, JP Shibayama, Koji Minamoto and, in time, Koji's twin brother, Koichi Kimura, by inviting them to the Digital World where they not only learnt about Digimon and the Digital World, but also about courage, inner strength and friendship, becoming great friends in the end, while Takuya and Zoe became more than friends, give or take a month or two for them to work up the courage to say that they loved the other.

That's right; Takuya and Zoe had become boyfriend and girlfriend.

However, all was not well with the leader of the Legendary Warriors.

Currently, dusk was approaching and Takuya was walking down the streets, his head lowered as he groaned to himself. 'I can't... I can't believe this. It's happening so soon.'

"Takuya?" A familiar female voice called out to him, in which Takuya turned around to see Zoe and his friends running up to him.

"Hey, Takuya where are you going, isn't today Shinya's Birthday?" Zoe asked, confused as to why Takuya wasn't at home with his family.

"Yeah. And I thought you told us you were sick." Koji added, heightening their curiosity and confusion as to what was going on with their friend.

And the confusion was heightened when all of a sudden Takuya turned and began to run away from them, in which they all followed, knowing that the former Warrior of Flame was hiding something.

"When did Takuya get so fast?" JP panted out as they continued to peruse Takuya, determined to find out what was going on with their friend.

After several more minutes, they watched as Takuya quickly took off from the streets and down an alleyway, which stopped him in his tracks, as a locked chain link fence blocked his path.

Carefully, Zoe and the others slowly approached Takuya, concerned for why he was running away from them and wanted to help him with whatever problems he was facing.

"Takuya, are you alright?" Koichi asked.

"Yeah, if there's anything wrong you can talk to us we're your friends." Tommy happily added.

But Takuya didn't reply, instead he turned to face the chain link fence again, before he left his friend's in stunned silence as he jumped over it with ease.

'I'm sorry. But this is something I cannot share with you.' Takuya thought solemnly, placing his left hand on the fence.

"Takyua... Please..." Zoe called out to her boyfriend as she place her hand on the fence and onto Takuya's.

But her plea for him to stay was for naught as he broke off and ran away.

"Why? Why is Takuya avoiding us?" Zoe asked as she slowly began to cry.

"I don't know but maybe his parents do." Koji replied, before taking the lead role in Takuya's absence and saying. "Let's go speak with them."

"No." Zoe suddenly said, wiping the tears from her eyes, before stating. "I'll go myself."

-Sometime later-

Within the Kanbara household, Yuriko kanbara was busy in the kitchen, finishing the final touches for Shinya's Birthday cake.

Hiroaki was on the couch his son, playing one of the new video games the Birthday boy had received, however, there was a great part of Shinya that wanted to play his games with his big brother.

As Yuriko placed the 13 candles on the cake, the doorbell rang, in which Mrs. Kanbara called out from the kitchen. "Could one of you please get the door?"

In response, Shinya paused his game, placed the controller on the floor and approached the front door and opened it to see Zoe standing outside.

"Hey Zoe. It's nice to see you." Shinya said.

In reply, Zoe smiled and said, before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a pair of goggles similar to Takuya's. "And it's nice to see you too, Shinya. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, Zoe." Shinya happily replied, before hugging her, making the former wilder of the Spirits of Wind smile as she hugged him back.

But after breaking from the hug, Shinya couldn't help but ask, knowing something was up. "Zoe is there any other reason why you doing here?"

"It's about Takuya. I was wondering if I could speak to your parents about him?" Zoe asked in reply.

In response to Zoe's request, Shinya moved aside and allowed Zoe inside, in which he called out. "Hey, mum, dad. Zoe's here and she'd like to speak with you."

"About what Shinya's father asked curiously as Zoe approached Mr. and Mrs. Kanbara, before she replied. "About Takuya."

Hearing her ask about their older son caused them to freeze up, as if his name was taboo, before Yuriko asked. "What about my boy?"

"Well, Takuya told us he was sick and couldn't see us, but we ran into him earlier today. And when we tried to talk to him he ran away. He even jumped a chain link fence to get away from us. And I was just hoping you knew what was going on with him?" Zoe replied in curiosity, before asking in concern. "Is he alright?"

Hiroki and Yuriko looked at one another for a moment, before Mr. Kanbara told Zoe. "Ever since Takuya turned 13, he goes through certain 'changes'."

"What kind of changes?" Zoe asked, knowing about puberty, but this was something else.

However, Hiroki only replied in a reassuring tone. "It's nothing to worry about, Zoe. Takuya will be back tomorrow and right as rain."

But still Zoe was concerned for her boyfriend and questioned. "Where is he now?"

Hiroki's expression turned serious as he then told Zoe, placing his hand on her back and escorting her to the front door. "I'm afraid I cannot say for his wellbeing and your own. Goodnight."

Feeling defeated, Zoe was about to leave the Kanbara household, that was until she heard her name being whispered, in which the former Legendary Warrior of Wind turned to see Shinya, now wearing the goggles Zoe had given him, making a motion to come into his room, which she did.

"I can help you. I know where Takuya is." Shinya told Zoe, who was overjoyed to hear that before the former Legendary Warrior of Wind asked. "Where? And why are your parents being so secretive about him?"

"I can explain that too." Shinya replied.

-Flashback: Around 2 years ago-

Night had fallen upon all of Shinbuya, but within the Kanbara's home Takuya was lying on his bed, covered in sweat as he was tossing and turning, groaning out as he could feel something stirring up inside him.

"Takuya? Takuya, what's wrong?" Takuya heard his mother soon call out from his bedroom, before she opened the door, only for her to scream.

"Yuriko!" Hiroaki called out in worry as he quickly approached Takuya's room and found out why his wife was screaming.

Within Takuya's room was a strange creature, with shaggy alloy orange hair, a flame shaped tail, green eyes and camel coloured skin that had unusual markings on his chest, arms and feet, who was shielding his head with his arms as Yuriko was attacking the creature with a pillow.

"You monster! What have you done with my son?" Yuriko demanded as she continued to swing the pillow at the unknown intruder.

"Mum, stop!" He called out, before saying. "It's me."

Hearing her son's voice caused Yuriko to stop her attack and ask in confusion. "Takuya?"

"It can't be." Hiroaki said, before questioning. "How is this possible?"

"I can explain that." A female voice replied, which confused Takuya's parents as to who it was or where it was coming from, but was immediately recognized by the creature that claimed to be Takuya.

Quickly, Takuya rummaged through his belongings until he pulled out his cell phone, in which Takuya's father asked. "Who are you and how do you know about my son?"

"My name is Ophanimon. And I know Takuya as he was one chosen as a Legendary Warrior to help save the Digital World." Ophanimon replied, only confusing Takuya's parents further from the talk about this 'Digital World'.

Ophnimon then explained how she had called Takuya, along others, to see if they were able to help her save her world, the Digital World, from the evils of Cherubimon, Lucemon and all the other Digimon corrupted by their evil influence, which is how Takuya met and befriended Zoe, JP, Tommy, Koji and Koichi and became a better person in the process of their adventure.

After hearing Ophanimon's tales of Takuya and his adventures, Hiroaki and Yuriko were both astounded and proud of what their son had accomplished, however, there was still the matter of Takuya's current form, in which his mother asked. "These are truly amazing story's. But why does my boy look like a Digimon."

"I theorize that after Takuya's form is a result of his human DNA being mixed with the Data of Flamemon when he was exposed to the Real World. And as for his 'condition', his Digimon side is trying to take over as he's reaching an age where a male Digimon would claim a female as his." Ophanimon explained, leaving Takuya's parents stunned at what they had heard, all the while none were aware that Shinya had heard the conversation.

-End flashback-

"...And that's all I heard." Shinya said, which left Zoe speechless for a moment upon hearing that her boyfriend had been transforming into a Digimon for the last 2 years.

"But I still don't understand." Zoe said, before she asked. "Why would Takuya not tell us about this?"

"Ophanimon said that Takuya might have difficulty revealing such a burden to those close to him, not to mention something about his Digimon form going into heat." Shinya replied.

"Takuya goes into heat?" Zoe asked.

In reply Shinya nodded, before saying. "I'm not to sure what going into heat means, but Ophanimon said his heat would be relieved if he were to either rid himself of his urges or mate."

"Thank you for telling me this, Shinya." Zoe said, making Shinya smile as he was glad to see Zoe happy, Shinya liked Zoe, but not in the same way that Takuya did.

Shinya liked Zoe as a friend and knew she was one of the main reasons Takuya had changed to a considerate and selfless big brother.

"You're welcome." Shinya replied, before he told the former Wielder of the Spirits of Wind. "And as for where Takuya is hiding, he told me just in case he needed us. But I know you can help him."

'I promise you and Takuya I'll try.' Zoe thought in a determined tone, unsure of what tonight would have in store for her.

-With Zoe: Sometime later-

Running as fast as she could, Zoe was traversing through the darkness of the night, heading to the location of Takuya.

From what Shinya had told her, Takuya had hidden himself away from the rest of the world in a secluded region just outside one of the parks of Shinbuya, in a forested area, where he could embrace his inner Digmon and satisfy his urges, without being caught.

As Zoe ventured deeper within the woodlands, she could hear the faint sounds of her boyfriend groaning out in the distance, which she followed, until the former Legendary Warrior of Wind stopped as a blush appeared across her face.

She had found Takuya, but she could see he had undergone his transformation from human to Digimon, a Digimon known as Flamemon.

But the reason Zoe was blushing was the fact that Flamemon had relieved himself of Takuya's clothing, as well as his own, leaving him completely naked, was that he was lying against a tree, relieving himself.

All Zoe could do was watch, part of her wanted to leave Takuya alone and another part wanted to help him anyway she could, but before she could make up her mind, Flamemon groaned out Zoe's name as he came, before he rested against the tree and began to breath heavily.

'He's thinking about me?' Zoe thought to herself, before she continued to watch her boyfriend resting.

After Flamemon had gotten his breath back, he looked down to see that his manhood was still hard, causing him to groan out in frustration as he had been relieving himself for ages and it still wasn't enough.

"Aw man. How much longer until I can sleep and this can be over?" Flamemon asked himself out loud in frustration.

However, Flamemon stopped his own thoughts and agenda as he picked up a scent in the air, which he recognized as a female's, but not just any female.

"Zoe?" Flamemon questioned, before asking in a confused and concerned tone. "What are doing out and how'd you find me?"

Zoe slowly approached her boyfriend and replied. "Shinya told me everything. About your transformation, your urges, everything and I came to help."

"Zoe." Flamemon could only say, before he suddenly leapt forward, grabbing onto Zoe's shoulders, and pushed her onto the ground, pouncing on top of her.

As Zoe remained pinned on her back, the former Legendary Warrior of Wind looked into Flamemon's eyes and could see a longing desire for her.

Flamemon then showed his lust for Zoe as he moved his head down and started to lick the right side of Zoe's neck, unable to do anything but moan out Takuya's name.

Hearing his human name caused Flamemon's eyes to widen at the realization to what he was doing and quickly released his hold over Zoe, before he backed away from her.

"I... I'm sorry, Zoe. This is why I didn't want you to find out about my Digimon form." Flamemon told Zoe apologetically, before he said solemnly as he lowered his head. "Please leave before my instincts take me over again and I do something I regret that winds up with you hating me."

But to Takuya's surprise and confusion, he felt Zoe place her hand on his left shoulder, in which he looked up at his girlfriend to see her smiling warmly at him, before she told him in all her honesty. "Oh, Takuya, I could never hate you. I love you."

"I love you too, Zoe." Flamemon replied, his tone equal with the same love Zoe held for him.

"And remember, I said I came to help." Zoe told her boyfriend, before she threw off her hat and jacket and then stated in a lustful tone. "And when I said help I meant anyway I could."

"You mean you want to..." Flamemon began to say, but was cut off as Zoe pressed her lips against his in a passionate and loving kiss, causing his eyes to widen in surprise, before he soon closed them and kissed Zoe back.

-Upcoming Lemon-

After breaking from the kiss, Flamemon and Zoe looked deeply into each other's eyes, seeing the love and desire they held for each other, before Zoe removed her top, revealing she was wearing a white coloured bra, arousing Flamemon, who then gently lowered Zoe onto her back and again began to lick and kiss her neck, causing the former Legendary Warrior of Wind to moan in pleasure.

Soon, Flamemon began to kiss and lick his way down to Zoe's chest, taking a moment to stare at her covered C-cup breasts, before his instincts took over and he used his fangs to tear through the fabric and reveal all of her body to him, including her hardening nipples, as his dominance was turning her on a little.

Zoe then moaned out loudly as Flamemon then began to massage her right breast with his left hand while he moved his head down to her left breast and began lick Zoe's breast and nipple.

"Oh, Takuya... Oh, that tickles... Ah... It feel so... Ah... Feels so good...!" Zoe moaned out in pleasure.

And Zoe's pleasure was only heightened as she felt Flamemon's tail go down the front of her skirt and then started to move in and out of her pussy.

"Takuya!" Zoe gasped as she arched her back in pleasure, while Flamemon held her down and he continued to massage her breats and lick her nipple, switching every so often, until the former Wielder of the Spirits of Wind was unable to contain her excitement and, with a cry of pleasure, released her sexual fluids over Flamemon's tail and in her panties, leaving a fairly large stain on the front of her shorts.

After Zoe came, Flamemon removed his tail from Zoe's panties and asked. "You like that Zoe?"

In reply, Zoe smiled and nodded before she told her love. "Yes, Takuya. That was amazing."

Flamemon was glad to hear that, before Zoe smiled slyly and suddenly moved Flamemon into a sitting position, where she got a good look at his eight-inch member.

"Oh, Takuya, your cock is so big. And I think it's only fair I made you feel as good as you did for me." Zoe told Flamemon in a seductive tone, before she lowered herself until he was face to face with Flamemon's cock, began to gently place soft kisses around the tip, causing him to groan out, before Zoe then took all of Flamemon's member into her mouth and began to suck him off.

Flamemon moaned and groaned in pleasure, enjoying the sensation of Zoe's blowjob as her tongue swirled around his shaft, while Zoe mentally smiled as she could tell that she was doing a good job satisfying Takuya's urges.

But soon, Flamemon was unable to contain himself and with loud groan, he came, filling Zoe's mouth with his cum.

After taking his load, Zoe licked her lips and asked. "So did you like that Takuya?"

All Flamemon could do was nod in reply; pleasing Zoe that she had pleased him so well, before he grabbed Zoe's hips and repositioned them so she was back on the ground and he was on top of her again, relieving her of her shoes, socks, skirt and panties in the process, leaving them both completely naked.

Flamemon looked into Zoe's eyes, as if asking 'Are you ready', in which Zoe smiled gently and nodded in reply as she spread out her legs.

Seeing Zoe was ready, Flamemon then slowly inserted his member into Zoe's threshold, causing her to moan out, until he stopped as he had reached Zoe's hymen.

Zoe could see the worry on Flamemon's face and reassured him. "It's alright, Takuya. Please, take me."

It was then Flamemon thrust his manhood forward, breaking Zoe's hymen and causing her to let out a sharp gasp of pain as tears trailed down her face.

Seeing Zoe in pain filled Flamemon with empathy and guilt towards her suffering as he began to gently lick her tears away, before Zoe stopped crying and told him "T... Takuya, It's ok... It only hurts the first time..."

After getting used to the feel of Flamemon inside her, Flamemon began to thrust his member inside and back out of Zoe's vagina, both of them soon moaning and groaning out in pleasure.

"Zoe... You're so... Ah... Tight... Ah... It's great...!" Flamemon groaned out as he could feel Zoe's threshold allow him to easily access her, but pleasurably clamp down as he would remove his cock, with the pure wet and silkiness of Zoe's pussy, the pleasure that Flamemon was feeling was incredible.

"Oh, Takuya... Ah... You are so deep inside me... That's so good...!" Zoe exclaimed in erotic pleasure as Flamemon continued to thrust in and out of her.

Flamemon and Zoe continued to mate for half-an-hour, before Flamon's instincts and urges took him over completely, making him slow down for a moment as to allow him to reposition Zoe so she was on all fours, and then he began to thrust into her threshold again, their moaning turning louder then before as their mating intensified.

Both human and Digimon were in a world of pleasure, neither wanting the night to end, however, Flamemon could feel Zoe's vagina walls clamping down harder and harder on his cock, showing that she was close to her release, in which Zoe cried out in ecstasy. "Ta... Takuya... I'm going to... Ah... I'm going to cum soon... I'm cumming ... OH, TAKUYA!"

As Zoe screamed out Takuya's name, she then released her cum all over Flamemon's manhood, which sent him over the edge and made him groan out Zoe's name loudly as he filled her womb with his seed, but even though they didn't use protection, luckily for them Digimon and human DNA/Data were incompatible to reproduce.

After removing his member from Zoe's pussy, Flamemon fell on his back and began to breath heavily, before he smiled as Zoe crawl up to him and rested her head on his chest.

"Thank you, Zoe. I love you." Flamemon said breathlessly.

"And I love you too, Takuya." Zoe replied lovingly as she felt Flamemon's chest slowly rising and lowering.

At first Zoe thought that Takuya was trying to catch his breath after their first time, but when she looked down, the former Legendary Warrior of Wind could see that Takuya's manhood was still hard and his chest heaving was an indication he was still in heat.

Zoe wanted to help Takuya but her body was still recovering from their mating, until an idea popped into her head.

"Takuya, mark me." Zoe said.

"What!?" Flamemon questioned in shock, before pointing out. "But Zoe if I mark you, you'll wind up like me, minus the Digimon look."

"I know and I still want you to do it. I love you and will go through anything, good or bad, with you. Please, Takuya, mark me." Zoe told Flamemon in a heartfelt reply.

Flamemon was amazed that Zoe wanted to be marked, but knew there was no changing her mind.

And, without any second thoughts, Flamemon lowered his head and gently bit into the left side of Zoe's neck, marking her as his.

After Flamemon moved away from his mate, Zoe then felt a strange sensation through her body, before her body felt very hot and aroused, in which neither of them were able to control themselves, and before they knew it, Zoe was on her back again as Flamemon inserted his cock inside of her vagina again, making them both moan and groan in pleasure.

Both knew that they wouldn't be getting much sleep that night.

-The next morning: End Lemon-

The sun had risen and Zoe slowly opened her eyes, before a content smile graced her face as she looked to see she was resting on Takuya's chest, only now he was no longer a Digimon, but was human again.

Zoe gently lowered her head and kissed Takuya on his forehead, causing the former Wielder of the Spirits of Flame to stir a little, before he opened his eyes and was greeted by the beauty of nature and his girlfriend/mate.

"Good morning, Zoe." Takuya said.

"Good morning, Takuya." Zoe replied, before she kissed Takuya on his right cheek and told him warmly. "Thank you for last night."

Takuya and Zoe then shared another loving kiss, but their moment of love was interrupted when Zoe's cell phone went off, in which she broke from the kiss, reached into her jacket and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?" Zoe asked, before going on. "Oh, hey, Koichi. What's up?"

After a moment Zoe said, continuing her conversation with Koichi. "Yeah, I found up why Takuya was acting weirdly and we'll tell you soon."

"Ok, we'll see you at Takuya's around 12. Bye" Zoe then said, ending her conversation with Koichi, before putting her phone aside.

"Why 12? Why not now?" Takuya asked curiously.

"Because last night I mated with you as Digimon. I want make love to you as a human." Zoe replied in a loving and seductive tone, before she kissed Takuya, who kissed her back.

And soon, the area was filled with the moan, groans and other sounds of their love making, not mating.

The End.


End file.
